


One Summer's Day

by gdragondance (xxxibgdrgndnc)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgdrgndnc/pseuds/gdragondance
Summary: “Did you like the movie?”“Mmhm,” Seunghyun replies, already drowsy.“Really?” Daesung tosses him a too-big t-shirt and sweatpants. The clothes land on his head. “Because every time I looked over your eyes were closed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [tumblr](http://gdragondance.tumblr.com/post/131655722675/untitled-todae-au-ish-1300-words-rated-g-with-a), previously untitled. Deadass forgot I wrote it. Envisioned it as a not-famous AU. Original post date Oct. 21st, 2015.

They’re laying on their backs on Daesung’s bed, bodies a hand’s width apart, heads propped up with pillows to better see the small TV screen on the opposite end of the room.

“So are you staying or going home?” Daesung asks as the credits start to roll.

“Staying,” Seunghyun says through a yawn. “I didn’t know Spirited Away was over two hours long.”

Daesung gets off the bed and starts rummaging through the closet for the air bed. Seunghyun rolls over and hogs as much of Daesung’s bed as he can for the next few minutes while Daesung spreads out the deflated mattress and attaches the inflation device. He flips it on and in about a minute and a half the full-sized mattress takes up the rest of the floor space in the room.

Daesung gives Seunghyun a few more moments of comfort on a real bed as he changes into his sleep clothes. “Did you like the movie?”

“Mmhm,” Seunghyun replies, already drowsy.

“Really?” Daesung tosses him a too-big t-shirt and sweatpants. The clothes land on his head. “Because every time I looked over your eyes were closed.”

“What I saw, I liked,” Seunghyun amends, pulling the clothes away from his face. “We’ll watch it again, sometime.”

The mattress dips under Daesung’s weight as he kneels on it and grips Seunghyun’s wrist. “Up,” he says, pulling, but Seunghyun doesn’t budge. “Hyung, please, can’t we make this easy, just once?”

“No,” he answers simply, running the fingers of his free hand along Daesung’s forearm.

Daesung casts a nervous glance at the clock– almost midnight. It’s still too early for him to be entirely comfortable, but he concedes that his parents are definitely asleep by now, so he sighs and lays down next to Seunghyun, faces so close their noses are practically touching, and do touch when Seunghyun leans forward to give him a quick kiss.

“Just a few minutes,” Seunghyun mumbles, lacing their fingers together.

“Less than that,” Daesung says. “You’ll be asleep before sixty seconds is even up.”

“Not if you keep me busy.”

He knows that look Seunghyun is giving him, the unmistakable glint in his eye despite the sleepy smile, and Daesung is not having it, not under his parents’ roof, and he tries to pull away.

“Sorry,” Seunghyun says when Daesung turns over, away from him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–” He wraps an arm around Daesung’s waist and buries his nose in his hair. “I’m sorry. This is good. This is always good.”

He covers Seunghyun’s hand with his own to let him know he feels the same.

Seunghyun’s soft breaths pass through his hair, and Daesung is mindful not to let them get too deep or even, and when Seunghyun stops playing with his fingers, Daesung knows it’s time to climb into separate beds.

They both sit up, and Daesung runs his fingers through an unruly patch of Seunghyun’s hair, and kisses him goodnight before Seunghyun’s entire heavy sigh leaves his mouth.

Would it really be so bad if they spent the night in the same bed? They used to, when they were kids, but they’ve reached an age (and a size) where bed-sharing should be awkward, so, plagued by his mom’s intuition and his dad’s watchful eye, Daesung started dragging out the air mattress when Seunghyun’s sleepovers started getting a little too frequent.

He doesn’t expect his parents to come bursting through his door trying to catch them doing something they shouldn’t, but occasionally his mom will wake him up early so he can help her run errands, or his dad will come in if he hears the TV on after nine o’clock at night, asking for a detailed litany of his school assignments for the week, making sure Daesung is prioritizing correctly. 

The unexpected check-ins and wake-up calls happen so infrequently that, in all likelihood, they wouldn’t be caught sleeping together.

But Daesung would rather play it safe.

_We fell asleep watching a movie,_ he’s thought about saying, and he’ll use it, one of these days, just once. He wants to save it for a night when he really can’t let Seunghyun go.

He’s starting to think it might be this one; Seunghyun reciprocates Daesung’s short kiss with his own, except his is slow and lazy and when Seunghyun pulls back he takes a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and Daesung kisses him again, because a sleepy Seunghyun is a rare sight.

Daesung smiles against his mouth between small kisses and Seunghyun just sits there and takes every one of them, one hand reaching across their laps and curling into the outside of Daesung’s thigh.

Daesung doesn’t want this to be a goodnight kiss.

He lays back, pulling Seunghyun down with him, and that wakes him up a little more and he starts to kiss back.

_We can’t fall asleep in the same bed if we never actually go to sleep_ is the thought running through Daesung’s head when he feels something poking his thigh. 

Suddenly the only thoughts in his head are how Seunghyun’s still in the clothes he wore during the day and how he’d have to leave wearing something of Daesung’s because they’re both sloppy and doing a load of laundry first thing in the morning would look too suspicious but then he’s picturing his mom asking why Seunghyun left wearing Daesung’s hoodie or pointing out that Daesung’s wearing a different pair of pajama bottoms than what he wore to bed and when he doesn’t explain it right away his dad looks up at him from the kitchen table and Daesung’s already been silent for too long and he stutters and he can’t come up with a lie because Seunghyun’s still kissing him and–

He panics and pushes Seunghyun away. 

“What?” Seunghyun asks, concerned.

Daesung, now sitting cross-legged on the bed, shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

“Was it me?” Seunghyun presses. “Did I– I thought I was letting you lead but did I–”

“Not here,” Daesung interjects. “We can’t let anything happen here.”

Seunghyun mimics Daesung’s position across from him. “I know,” he says. “That was one of the first rules you made.” He asks again, “I didn’t think I was pushing, but was I?”

Daesung shakes his head.

“Daesung.” Seunghyun reaches for his hand.

Daesung scoots away, irritated at his own insistence and knee-jerk reaction more than Seunghyun. “It wasn’t you.” He verbalizes it because he knows if he doesn’t Seunghyun will spend the rest of the night sick with worry. “Just go to bed, hyung.”

Seunghyun sits on the bed for another moment, cheeks rosy, hands in his lap, before reaching for the clothes Daesung let him borrow.

Daesung crawls under the covers and pulls the blanket around him too tight and deliberately faces away while Seunghyun changes. Daesung listens to the rubbery sound of the air mattress being settled on, and without looking he pushes Seunghyun’s preferred pillow off of the bed.

There’s a minute of silence save for more rubbery sounds before Seunghyun says, “I love you.”

Daesung sighs. “I love you, too,” he whispers. “That’s why we can’t risk it, not here.”

“I know. I’ll be better. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Daesung concedes. “We’ll both be better.”

—

—

Seunghyun wakes up with an aching back and someone very warm pressing up against it.

He doesn’t open his eyes, just smiles when Daesung places a kiss on his shoulder, over his t-shirt, and continues moving his lips along the seam.

“Dae,” Seunghyun cautions when he reaches the bare skin of his neck.

“’S’fine,” he murmurs. “Dad left for work an hour ago, mom just left to go grocery shopping.” Daesung reaches under the blanket and splays his hand across Seunghyun’s hip, pulling him in tighter. “It’s just us for a little while.”

“If that’s the case,” Seunghyun mumbles, “We should probably move to the real bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Spirited Away soundtrack.
> 
> Too afraid to talk to me here? Try [tumblr](http://gdragondance.tumblr.com).


End file.
